Warble
Warble function like a pyramid. The user's information is sent to the person who gave they warble. Rules Rule 1 Rule 2 Blood must not be spilled within the underworld. The smell of blood draws hungry demons. Rule 3 When a large number of users enter the same area in Warble's underworld, a tutorial is initiated. Rule 4 The last tutorial stage is the raid Masacre mode. Masacre mode tutorial are initiated when someone of at least sscendent lv (people who have gone beyond awakening), and a large number of awakeneds log in at the same time. Rule 5 Users that reach lv 10 in Warble become awakens. However, there's a small chance of them being consumed by demonic energy and becoming Devourers. In order for them to maintain their demon bodies, they must regularly consume aether gems and human bodies. While the conditions of becoming a demon aren't completely clear, there are rumours that it's depending on karma (misdeeds). Rule 6 Warble's underworld has catacombs, when unnatural amount of aether exists. Countless demons and evil spirits live whitin the catacombs, and at its center, is a high rank demon, known as the Noblesse. A noblesses power is immeasurable. Even the lowest knight rank demon, request more that 50 awakeneds of lv 20 or above to defeat. Rule 7 The underworld and the real world are like light and the shadow. If there is no light, then there is no shadow. Similarly if there is no shadow, there is no light. Evets that occur in one of these words, end up affecting the other world, too. Rule 8 Warble users Lv up by killing demons and absorbing aether gems. But there are rumours that Grimoires, whohave sold there souls to a noblesses, can also lv up by killing humans or using them as a sacrifice. Grimoires are humans that have sided with demons to hastethe coming of the apocalypse. This is why warble users priorities killing Grimoires above everything else. Rule 9 When a large number of humans enter the underworld through realm, a tutorial is initiated. But if they enter the underworld with a grimoire, a Cavern(Prison) is created. Much like livestock in their pens, the human in the cavern are used as sacrifiesfor demons. Rule 10 A Warble that surpasses lv 10 becomes an ascendent. Similarly, if a Grimoire karma exceeds a certain number, they are reborn into a perfect demon. These demons are known as Nephilim. Rule 11 When a Warble user reach lv 10, they can receive a skill appropriate to their experience and talents. A minority of these users can receive a title based on their achievements from the underworld itself. Users with titles have been blessed by the world and are usually ascendent. In the history of humanity, there have been less that 10 people who have ascendent. The mosy of these ascendent beings include: Jesus Christ, Buddha and Solomon. Rule 12 Humans that have been offered as a tribute to a grimoire, disappear from the face of the world. Almost as if they never existed in the first place. That is one reason why the grimoires could last this long. Only those how have surpassed the limitation of humanity like grimoires or Warble users can remember them. Rule 13 When the beast of calamity descends to the human world, awakends within a radius of 200 km that have less that 10000 aether, will be forced to enter the underworld to stop the beast. Category:Info